More Than Words- Take Two
by amiebeca
Summary: Future Fic One-shot. Jane and Lisbon have settled down and have a beautiful daughter. So Lisbon decides to take a risk and attend her high school reunion. "Oh God," she whispered. "I used to love this song." Jane grinned playing along. "You love this song! Obviously you want to dance!"


**A/N: I haven't written anything for the Mentalist in ages because I got sucked into the NCIS fandom. But I was tidying out my FanFiction folder and found this story I wrote all the way back in August 2014. It feels like years ago but it has only been 8 months!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist.**

* * *

Teresa Lisbon stepped into the hall looking curiously round at all the people she used to know. Then she peered at her watch trying to convince herself that the mentalist would not let her down. She found her name tag and pinned it to the stylish blazer, glad she had chosen to wear it so her new black dress wouldn't get pin holes.

"Teresa Lisbon, NO WAY!" a voice screeched.

Lisbon turned round cringing internally. _Patrick Jane where are you?_ "Hi Lisa," she greeted smiling half-heartedly. "How have you been?"

Lisa grabbed Lisbon's arm and pulled her into a tight hug. "I haven't seen your face in 20 years!" she exclaimed. "You look amazing; these years have been good to you! Guess what? I got married! I have a 9 year old boy and a 6 year old daughter; Luke and Francesca. I love them so much! What about you? How have you been? _Where_ have you been?"

"Well, I moved to San Francisco and joined SFPD but I got promoted to CBI, California Bureau of Investigations located in Sacramento only to be arrested by the FBI Texas Office and now I work for them with-," Lisbon started.

Lisa however interrupted. "FBI! Woah, badass job Teresa. And Texas! That is like boiling hot all year," she gushed and began to speak nonstop about her husband.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the hall, a blonde man was becoming the centre of many women's attention. He strode inside and stopped scanning the crowd for someone. He obviously spotted the person as he began to stroll towards her. The women's eyes followed his stare and many eyes widened when they saw he was looking at Teresa Lisbon.

A blonde woman stepped in the man's path. "Hello," she drawled. "I'm Nancy Fern and I think I would have remembered you in high school."

Jane smiled his killer smile and the women staring swooned. "Hi Nancy, actually you; obviously a popular cheerleader, would have avoided me in my teenage years. Too short, too skinny, too clever. Now if you don't mind my dear wife is expecting me."

With that he side stepped the astonished woman and carried on his way to Teresa. When he arrived her back was to him and he just managed to hear her friend's question.

"So? Anyone special in your life?"

Before Lisbon could answer, Jane wrapped his arms around the petite woman and kissed her on the cheek. "Just me," he murmured in answer to the question. "Her beautifully handsome but still annoying husband."

Lisa's mouth dropped open, visibly gawping at the blonde Adonis. Lisbon laughed leaning against Jane's chest. "Don't forget my little princess."

"Oh yes and our amazing daughter Rose who is her mommy's mini-me," Jane added lovingly.

...

Time passed by much quicker as soon as Jane arrived. However he mysteriously vanished when a tall blonde woman sauntered over to her. Lisbon smiled warmly at the ex-cheerleader and held out her hand. "Hey Nancy," she greeted.

Nancy smiled widely but Lisbon could tell it was false. "Teresa Lisbon what a surprise to see you here; all alone."

Lisbon turned around looking for Jane. "He was here just a moment ago," she promised smiling wearily knowing this was fuelling the other woman's happiness.

Nancy opened her mouth to make a snide remark when a voice cut through the air. "Liiiisssboon!"

Lisbon closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose and twisted round to see Jane running away from Jacob Sanders, Ivy High's very own star quarterback. "Oh for God's sake Jane!" she moaned. "I'm really sorry Jacob; he's like a 5 year old on a sugar rush sometimes."

Jacob looked at Lisbon his eyes wide. "He's with you?" he asked, confusion colouring his tone. "And his name's Jane?"

Lisbon laughed and Jane grinned like a fool. "We have worked together for more than 10 years and I was always Lisbon, he was always Jane; old habits die hard I suppose. This is Patrick Jane, my husband."

Jacob looked apologetically at Jane. "Well I guess I owe you an apology. Sorry mate, I thought you were hitting on my wife."

Jane laughed. "No problem, it's just the smile." He flashed it at a passing woman who timidly smiled back blushing furiously. Lisbon hit him on the arm. Jacob chuckled and walked back to his wife, leaving Lisbon and Jane alone with Nancy Fern.

"So it's not Teresa Lisbon but Teresa Jane?" the woman asked.

"Oh I wish," Jane said thoughtfully. "It has a lovely ring to it but my dear Teresa here has been called Lisbon for nearly all of her adult life."

"And if my name was Jane I'd be looking up every single second in fear I was in some kind of trouble," Lisbon added.

Jane pulled Lisbon into his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest. "But that's why you love me," he whispered in a rather childish sing-song way.

Nancy smirked expecting Lisbon to elbow him off her; the feisty girl she knew would never allow such a show of public affection. However when Lisbon leaned into the hug and nodded her head in agreement to his statement Nancy felt her jaw drop. _People really do change,_ she thought.

A shrill ring stopped Nancy from asking anything else. Lisbon dug her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Lisbon," she said. After a short pause she answered her tone becoming softer but still rather stern. "What? You know I don't like her eating those sweets. No! No buts Annie... How could she have gotten up there?... Okay, okay, can you put her on the phone for me?" There was another pause while the phone transferred hands. "Hey sweetie, you being a good girl?... Na-night... Love you too... Yeah, I'll tell daddy... Thank you Annie, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lisbon put her phone away and turned to Jane. "Rose wants me to tell you that all your cookies seem to have vanished from the jar," she laughed.

Jane frowned. "I suppose I should've hidden them more discreetly."

Lisbon laughed again and hugged her husband as a very familiar song came on. She smiled glancing up at Jane. "Oh God," she whispered. "I used to love this song."

Jane's answering grin lit up his whole face. "You love this song!" he played along. Lisbon nodded. "Well obviously you want to dance."

"I would love to dance," she murmured and took Jane's offered hand, leaving the stunned Nancy Fern gawping after the two.

Lisbon leant her head on Jane's chest much like the time she had done at that high school reunion so long ago. However, her head was now turned the other way and she leant more into him, curving herself against his contours. Jane bent his head and kissed Lisbon lightly on the lips as More Than Words played on in the background.

"I love you," she whispered.

Jane's arms tightened around her waist. "I love you too," was his expected answer.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
